Suicidal Course
Suicidal Course (朝まで待てない!! 神様の覚悟をきめた決死行, Asa made Matenai!! Kamisama na Kakugo wo Kimeta Kesshikou) is the sixth episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one hundred thirteenth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on October 23, 1991. Its original American air date was May 13, 2000. Summary Krillin obtains the bottles containing Kami and Mr. Popo to release them. Gohan is knocked out after being beat by Piccolo, who at this time is still pretending to be under the effects of the Black Water Mist. Piccolo heals his bite marks that he got on Master Roshi's island revealing his plan of pretending was the only way he could get close to Garlic Jr. to set Kami free and return to full power, as Kami and Piccolo are aligned. It is learned that Piccolo is immune to the mist thanks to his Namek heritage as when he fought Krillin he whispered his true plan to him and told him to play along. Krillin wakes Gohan and tells him that everything is fine now and that they were faking. Then Piccolo tells Kami to release the Sacred Water, this is where Garlic Jr. starts laughing and reveals that at dawn anyone who is under the Black Water Mist's power will be permanently under the spell. The scene cuts to a burning city where two people are running. They go to a dark place and the girl says she is scared. The boy says that it is the mist and that they will be okay there. Then a herd of rats go across the screen and all that comes out is the girls shoe. It pans to the sky and there is a huge red star in space. Back at Kami's Lookout, Mr. Popo states that there is a way to spread the Sacred Water throughout the entire world using the Seven Air Currents are located inside Kami's Lookout, this is the only way to return the population to normal before the mist's effects become permanent. Mr. Popo and Kami use the Magic Carpet to get to the air currents, but Kami is warned by Popo that the path is dangerous and the past Guardians of Earth may be encountered. Garlic Jr. throws a blast that goes above them and slows them down. Then the two remaining Spice Boys, Spice and Vinegar, fly up to the carpet and try to attack them, but Krillin and Gohan prevent that from happening. Meanwhile in space, a blast is seen causing damage to a planet. When the dust clears, Vegeta is standing there demanding the aliens that are the same race as Appule on the planet to swear their loyalty to him. They all try to shoot him with Arm cannons and in return Vegeta fires a blast that destroys all of them. Back at Kami's Lookout, Spice sneaks behind Gohan and traps him in his hair. Next, Piccolo tries to grab Garlic Jr. by extending his arm and then he attacking him with a Special Beam Cannon. Krillin uses a Destructo Disk on Vinegar who catches it, throws it back and Krillin is knocked out. Then Gohan escapes Spice's grasp and shoots a blast at Vinegar as Krillin gets up and head-butts Vinegar, then being kicked by Gohan. Piccolo has the upper hand over Garlic Jr. who even on the losing side shows cocky nature, Piccolo attacks him through a numerous amount of walls. Then it goes to Kami and Mr. Popo flying on the carpet through an area that has space related walls when Mr. Popo says they are getting closer. Outside, Garlic Jr. reveals that not only is he immortal but he is now ten times more powerful thanks to the Dragon Balls and the Makyo Star respectively. He tells Piccolo to look up at a red planet, the Makyo Star. Garlic Jr. starts to power up thanks to the close proximity of the source of his power. The two Spice Boys stand back up when they realize he is transforming. Piccolo tells Gohan and Krillin to run. Inside, Kami and Mr. Popo are at a door as Mr. Popo opens the door. When it opens they see a black figure, one of the past Guardians of Earth. The dust clear on Kami's Lookout, revealing that it is in ruins. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo pull themselves out of the dust when they see the transformed Garlic Jr. Then it goes back to Kami and Mr. Popo entering the room. Gallery Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z